Clone Wars
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Part 2 Of Syth's Revenge. Syth is back and is determined to rule Cyberspace once and for all! Cloning a member of the cybersquad to infiltrate Control Central could be his best plan yet... DISCONTINUED FOR GOOD!
1. Peace at last?

Clone Wars

Starter A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with another Cyberchase fic for you all to hopefully enjoy! This is Part 2 to Syth's Revenge. Any who, you must read Syth's Revenge before reading this fic as this is a continuation of that fanfic. I would like to apologize now if this fic isn't what you folks are use to, but hope you enjoy reading it anyway. The main couple in this fic is Jackie/Slider with some Matt/Inez in here as well. With all that said, to the legal stuff and then the story itself. Incase you're all wondering, I'm evil! Lol.

Disclaimer: I say it every time and it remains the same, I only own this fic, the story line and what characters aren't in the show. Other than that, what I'm doing here is perfectly legal.

Summary: Part 2 Of Syth's Revenge. Syth is back and is determined to rule Cyberspace once and for all! Cloning a member of the cybersquad to infiltrate Control Central could be his best plan yet! Will the clone be successful in helping Syth carry out his plan or will the team see through the clone before all is lost?

Chapter 1: At Peace At Last?

Ah Cyberspace. It is the final frontier of all of humanity, be it cyborg or human. This technological land has seen numerous battles. Some good while others very vicious, but all battles were won by the side of good, the defenders of Cyberspace otherwise known as the Cybersquad. That team of highly skilled and very courageous kids have been able to overcome every obstacle that was thrown at them and were able to take down three major threats to the great land in which they defend.

First there was Hacker who, in the start, was the main threat, but after 3 years of overthrowing his plans, the team was able to put him down for good. Next there was Terra-byte, who surfaced after Hacker was overthrown. He, too, promised to become the next ruler of Cyberspace and things looked very promising for him in the start until the cybersquad found a way to take him down successfully with the help of a couple of allies. One very unlikely and the other very familiar. Wicked Witch and Matt's Future self. After he was taken out and things calmed down for a while in the way of threats, a new force arised a year later. Syth, the son of Terra-byte. With the team already having an idea as to how they are going to take him down, they were able to defeat him and save Jackie from his domination.

With all major threats gone and none to worry about currently, the cybersquad is having a celebration in honor of their victories. The party is currently in progress with most of Cyberspace attending. Creech and Max of Tikiville, Shari Spotter and Professor Stumblesnore Of Frogsnorts Academy and many others who have aided the squad in all three of their victorious missions. An invite was sent to Wicked Witch, but she never responded.

Even though the guests of honor are absent, everyone looks to be having a good time. Max is at the refreshment table and is serving his famous Banana Pancakes along with the other refreshments with Creech's help. There is a very long line of citizens who wants Max's famous delicacy along with the other refreshments at the table.

"Don't worry, my daddy made more than enough to go around." Creech says, now handing a plate of pancakes to a citizen. "Enjoy."

With the refreshments handled, Shari and Stumblesnore are putting on magic acts for the cyber children.

"One fluffy bunny coming right up." Shari says to the little girl, whom requested the rabbit.

Waving her wand in front of her, a white cotton tailed bunny appears.

"Here you are." Shari says as she hands the bunny to the girl. "One cute little bunny for you."

"Thanks so much." The girl cheers as she takes the bunny and snuggles with it.

"For my next trick, I will make a flock of doves appear!" Stumblesnore announces.

With his announcement, the children are anxiously awaiting the trick. Taking off his wizard hat, Stumblesnore places his right palm over the opening of the hat. Mumbling a chant, he now removes his hand from the hat as a flock of white doves fly out. The children stare in awe at the sight as the crowd erupts into a pleasing applause.

With the food and entertainment handled, everyone who isn't watching the magic show or getting refreshments are mingling and striking up conversations among the crowd. Coop can be found currently talking to Motherboard.

"You know Motherboard, you chose some very good kids to defend cyberspace and I'm glad Slider is a part of that team." Coop continues. "I'm especially happy that he met Jackie. He really didn't seem very happy until he met her."

"I'm also happy that Slider has found true happiness." Motherboard replies. "Jackie seems to be very happy with Slider as well and I know that they will make each other very happy for a very long time."

"I know they will too." Coop agrees.

Matt and Inez, who have excluded themselves from the crowd of people, are sitting on the couch on the left side of the room while enjoying refreshments and Max's pancakes.

"This party has really turned out great and everyone looks like they are having a really great time." Inez comments as she turns to Matt. "Don't you agree?"

Not verbally answering her question, Matt leans over and kisses Inez on the lips. Catching with her gaze, he notices the confused look in her eyes.

"What did you do that for?" Inez asks, now gaining a smile.

"Because I love you so much and am glad that we are together." Matt answers. "My Inez."

"Awe Matt." Inez says, her smile getting wider.

Leaning over, Inez pulls Matt in for a passionate kiss.

At the refreshment table, Creech is continuing to help her father serve the refreshments when it occurs to her that Jackie nor Slider has been there since she arrived with Max.

"I wonder where Slider and Jackie are." Creech asks herself. "I haven't seen them since I got here. Maybe Inez and Matt will know where they are."

Excusing herself from the table, Creech begins searching for Inez and Matt through the large crowd of people.

Inez and Matt are continuing to share a passionate kiss. Inez now comes up for air and catches with Matt's gaze.

"I'm happy we are together too." Inez says. "I couldn't have asked for a better guy."

"And I couldn't have asked for a better girl." Matt replies in agreement. "You're talented, smart, beautiful and most of all, you're my girl."

With their gazes locked, Matt and Inez are about to lean back in for a kiss when Creech shows up, getting the couple's attention.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys." Creech politely interrupts. "But have you guys seen Jackie and Slider? I haven't seen them since me and my dad arrived here."

"I've been wondering that myself." Inez also answers. "This party is mostly for them, but yet they aren't here."

"I don't get it." Matt says. "Where could they be?"

Digit, who is in control of music, now makes his way over to Creech, Matt, and Inez.

"Hey, has any of you see Jackie and Slider?" Digit asks. "I have a special song picked out just for them that I'm going to play next."

"Your guess is as good as our didge." Matt answers the cybird.

While everyone is wondering where Jackie and Slider could have gone off to, the guests of honor happen to be at the happiest cybersite in all of Cyberspace.

Happily Ever after

The guests of honor can be found here as the two walk along the site's river bank hand in hand. The two are still dressed in the outfits they had on when they left Tikiville. Minus the guards' hat, Slider is still dressed in the guard uniform that he wore to get inside the palace and Jackie is still dressed in the strapless black flowing gown, glass slippers, and jewelry that matches the dress. With them dressed as they are, they fit in well at Happily Ever After.

Continuing to walk hand in hand along the bank, Jackie and Slider now stop and turn to the night sky.

"You know, after all we've been through, I never thought we'd ever have peace in cyberspace." Jackie speaks. "We've overcome a lot just to get to this point."

"You said it Jax." Slider agrees as he places his arm around her. "We have been through a lot, but at least we can say that we made it and can tell about it."

"We sure can." Jackie says. "I'm especially happy that I'm no longer under Syth's domination. I was so scared that I wouldn't see any of you again, especially you. I couldn't imagine being with him for the rest of my life."

"I couldn't imagine being without you for the rest of my life." Slider says as he catches with Jackie's gaze. "When you were captured by Syth, I was terrified that I wouldn't be able to see or hold you again. You mean everything to me Jackie. I felt empty inside until you came along and filled that void. I love you."

"I love you too Slider." Jackie replies, now placing a kiss on Slider's lips.

"Come on, let's head back to the party." Slider suggests. "After all, it's mainly for us and I bet everyone is wondering where we went."

"Great idea." Jackie agrees with a smile. "Let's go."

The two takes one more look at the night sky of Happily Ever After and begins making their way to the coupe.

Finally, peace has fallen unto the great cyberland, but how long will that last?

* * *

A/N: Here's the first chapter folks! Yes, I'm aware that this chapter is mushy, but my guaranteed promise is the story will get better as it continues. If you've read my previous fics, you know I deliver :P. Next chapter: The couple returns to the party and an update on the team's previously battled nemesis!

**Review Please!**


	2. Evil Of The Past

Chapter 2: Evil Of The Past

'It seems that Cyberspace finally achieved the peace it longed for, but for how long is the question.'

Netherworld Cybersite

The Netherworld Cybersite, the site that no one in cyberspace wants to know about, let alone be in is home to the one and the only son of Terra-byte, Syth. After being defeated by Slider and the rest of cybersquad for cybersquad member, Jackie, freedom, Shari and Professor Stumblesnore of Frogsnorts banished him back to where he belongs, which is this cybersite. Otherwise known as the most horrid cybersite in Cyberspace.

Currently in the throne room of Syth's castle, the only establishment on the site, Syth can be found sitting in his chair, wincing in pain due to the gaping hole in his chest that Slider gave him. He is holding his right hand over the hole while doing his best to handle his pain. While enduring his pain, Syth is currently viewing the site Tikiville on a projection in front of him. Currently, the citizens are cleaning up after Syth's reign of chaos.

"Traitors! All of them!" Syth growls. "I was on top of the world and had it all, but thanks to the cybersquad, I have nothing now! Nothing! And not to mention I was defeated by that mere cyborg child Slider! I am stronger than him, but yet, he was able to defeat me somehow. When I am back to my full potential, I WILL get my revenge on him for that and everything else that he has done to me! Including his father causing my father to go into hiding. I will definitely pay him back for taking Jackie from me! Oh how I love her and will never forget her. However, all is not lost as I will be getting back my one true love along with my revenge!"

A projection of Control Central now comes up that shows everyone at the main station having a celebration. The projection now shows Slider and Jackie arriving back at CC and is being greeted by everyone. As the two climb out of the coupe, they are immediately separated by their friends. Jackie is whisked away by Inez, Creech, and Shari while Slider is taken away by Matt, Digit and a few other guys at the party from Radopolis.

Seeing that sight makes Syth's face scrunch up with disgust.

"I will forever hate you Slider!" Syth practically yells. "Not only have you taken my love away from me, but you have ruined my life! You will pay for it all!"

The projections now change up with the projection of Radoplois coming up. Seeing the projection, Syth begins struggling to get up, but soon finds that he can't, which forces him back into his chair.

"This can't be my ending, this just can't!" Syth growls. "I have to get my revenge on them, but the question is how? Taking over another cybersite plan has lost its essence. When I strike back, I want to make sure they don't see it coming. I want to be beyond invisible when I make my appearance and take them down, but how am I going to do that?"

The projection of Radopolis now switches up with a projection that shows an unknown area of cyberspace. What can be seen is space junk consisting of old computer disks, destroyed computer parts, burned and destroyed papers, and folders. The caption of the projection says Terra-byte's Central Control. Seeing that caption changes Syth's frown to a devious grin.

"My father's central station." Syth speaks, keeping his attention on the projection. "That couldn't have come up at a better time. What I'm looking for to plan my ultimate revenge may just be within my reach after all."

Gathering all of his strength, Syth now rises from his seat with his right hand still over the hole and begins making his way to his cyber pod located on the back side of the castle.

Control Central

The party is still in full swing as both Jackie and Slider are talking to their friends in separate corners of the room. Jackie can currently be seen talking to her friends.

"So where were you two for the longest time?" Inez asks her best friend. "I was getting worried."

"Happily Ever After." Jackie answers with a smile. "Slider took me there just to spend some alone time with me."

"Did anything exciting happen?" Creech asks with excitement. "Like did he ask you a 'real' important question?"

"No Creech, he didn't." Jackie answers, lightly laughing. "I'm already his girlfriend, so what more could he ask me?"

"To marry him." Shari speaks up.

Inez, Creech, and Jackie turn to Shari with a confused look.

"Marry him?" Creech says. "Shari, they are too young to get married."

"Well, I thought that would be the next thing he would ask her considering she is already his girlfriend." Shari replies.

"No Shari, he didn't ask me that question."Jackie replies to the young wizard. "We just walked along the river banks, sat on the highest hill on the site and just talked. We even watched the stars."

"Oh that sounds so romantic!" Inez shrieks. "I am so happy for you Jackie! I'm glad you and Slider are so happy together."

"Just like you and Matt are." Jackie replies as she embraces Inez in a hug.

"You guys are both lucky." Creech says as she adds into the hug. "I'm happy for you both."

With Jackie hugging Inez and Creech hugging them, Shari now adds into the hug circle.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Slider is being asked the same questions by his group of friends.

"So just what happened to you two anyway?" Digit asks. "I was starting to think you two ditched us."

"Not at all Digit." Slider calmly replies. "I just wanted to spend some alone time with Jackie so I took her to Happily Ever After, the happiest cybersite in all of cyberspace."

"Why didn't you tell us you were going there before you left?" Matt asks. "We were all worried about you both."

"Sorry to make you guys worry about us like that." Slider replies. "But I just wanted to be alone with my girl. You know, just one on one."

"That's understandable." Radopolis citizen, Mike, says. "Jackie is a hottie and any guy would be lucky to have her."

"True, I'll give you that." Slider replies to Mike. "But I'm the lucky one for having Jackie, so that's every other guys' loss."

"So while you two were on Happily Ever After, did you ask Jackie a 'real' important question?" Radoplois citizen, Jake, asks Slider.

"Like what?" Slider questions with confusion. "She's already my girlfriend, so what would be left to ask?"

"I think they mean marriage." Matt clarifies.

"What? No!" Slider quickly speaks up. "We have a long way to go before me and Jackie even get to that point."

"So what did you two talk about?" Digit questions.

"Well, we just talked about how peaceful cyberspace is now that all of the major threats have been taken down." Slider answers. "Then we exchanged a few words concerning us and then we came back here."

"You know what Slider, I'm glad that you and Jackie are together." Matt says. "You make her really happy and it's because of you and Jackie's relationship that helped me and Inez get on our way."

"Happy I could help Matt." Slider says with a nod.

"And speaking of Inez, I need to have a few words with her." Matt says with a grin. "Excuse me fellas."

Matt separates himself from the group, now making his way into the crowd.

"Ok guys, I'm going to go check and see what the next activity of the party is." Digit informs them. "Be sure and listen closely as I will be announcing what's next on the list."

"Sure thing Digit." Slider replies.

His propeller tail starts up as he begins making his way to his DJ station.

* * *

Jackie, Shari, Inez, and Creech are still talking among themselves.

"So what's next for you and Slider?" Creech asks with excitement.

"That I'm not sure of yet." Jackie answers. "I guess to keep going as we are now and see where things go."

"You are so lucky Jackie." Shari says with a smile.

"If you ask me, I think we both are sharing in the luck." Matt's voice adds in.

The girls now look ahead of them to see Matt.

"Hey Matt." Jackie, Creech, Inez, and Shari greet their friend.

"Hello ladies." Matt greets back as he turns his gaze to Inez.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" Inez asks.

"Nothing much, just saw you from across the room and had to come say hello." Matt says with a wink. "Tell me, are you here with anyone?"

Seeing Matt wink told Inez what he was up to.

"Why yes I am, but I can't imagine where he is right now." Inez answers with a giggle. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it was awful rude of your date to just leave you here." Matt continues. "So while he's away, would it be ok if I asked you to dance?"

"Well, I don't know." Inez continues playing along. "My boyfriend might get upset if he sees me dancing with you."

"Trust me, I don't think he would mind." Matt says with a grin. "After all, it's just one dance."

"Well, I guess one dance wouldn't hurt." Inez says, now giving Matt her hand.

"Go get your dance girl." Jackie cheers.

With Matt leading Inez onto the dance floor, that just leaves Jackie, Creech, and Shari.

"I hope that I find someone special like you two have." Creech says with a slight pout.

"Don't worry Creech, you will." Jackie says with assurance. "Hey, let's get out on the dance floor and mingle."

"Good idea." Shari agrees.

With the three girls getting to their feet, Slider, Mike and Jake now approaches them.

"Hello girls." The three greet in unison.

"Shari, would you like to dance?" Jake asks the young wizard.

"Of course." Shari agrees as she hands Jake her hand.

"Creech, would you like to make a few waves on the dance floor?" Mike asks the blushing Tiki-girl.

"Sure!" Creech agrees.

"You know you don't have to ask me Slider." Jackie speaks up with a smile. "Of course I will dance with you."

"Good deal." Slider says as he embraces Jackie in his arms.

Before Slider can lead Jackie out to the dance floor, the music suddenly stops.

"Ok everybody listen up!" Digit now announces. "The next activity on the list is the game picked by popular demand. Pin the wig on Hacker and Pin the dunce cap on Terra-byte! The first place prize is that you get first dibs on the grab bag! Second place prize is you get to pick the song of your choice after the game is over!"

"But what about Syth?" Creech questions.

"We've already played his game." Digit replies. "That's why he is back where he belongs. Now who wants to go first?"

"Me and Inez will!" Matt speaks up.

"Excellent Matty." Digit says.

Having the first volunteers, Digit now flies over to Matt and Inez with a blind fold. Matt places the blind fold on Inez with Digit handing her the wig to pin on the picture of Hacker.

Cyberspace

With all of his strength mustered, Syth has taken the cyber pod to his father's dismantled central control and is currently looking through the destroyed mess. Using the cyber pod's mechanical arms, he is sifting through the massive junk pile for what can help him get back at the cybersquad.

"This is all a pile of junk!" Syth growls. "Why did the projection even come up if all of this is nothing but a bunch of space junk? I thought my father was giving me a sign of some sort. Nice try dad!"

Continuing to go through the junk, a manila folder that appears to be intact now floats past Syth's pod. Seeing the folder, Syth grabs it and begins looking it over.

"What's this?" Syth's asks himself as he now opens the folder with the mechanical hands.

Taking a look at the first page in the folder, Syth notices the top of the first page reads: Terra-byte's Ultimate Plan. He now begins reading through the entire folder, seeing what the ultimate plan contains. Having read enough, Syth closes the folder as a devious grin crosses his face.

"I guess my father was trying to give me a sign after all." Syth speaks. "And what a sign it is."

* * *

Whoa! Just what is Terra-byte's Ultimate plan and how does Syth plan to use it? Is it possible that Terra-byte is helping his son from beyond the grave? And will Inez successfully pin the wig on Hacker and win the first place prize? These questions answered and more in the next chapter of Clone wars! Next chapter: We find out what Terra-byte's Ultimate Plan is and how Syth plans on using it to his advantage!

**

* * *

**


End file.
